


The Curse is Lifted

by Girlcommaplease



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/F, F/M, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcommaplease/pseuds/Girlcommaplease
Summary: "Every time I've tried to swear lately, I haven't been able to.  It started, like, right before I left the Horde.  I haven't heard anyone swear in years!  Catra is going to be so excited!  It's really been limiting her vocabulary."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	The Curse is Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Noelle has said that if one character got to drop the f-bomb it would be Glimmer. This is just taking that idea to it's logical conclusion.

It's a month after the war when it first happens. The sun refracts through the crystals hanging in Adora's room, bouncing rainbows all around them. She's sitting with Bow and Glimmer. Glimmer, queen of her proud people, hero of the rebellion, is venting about her aunt. 

"Why can't she just say what she means? She's so passive aggressive! 'Glimmer, why won't you wear the sweater I made you? Glimmer, you should have children now to carry on the line. You're not getting any younger.' Why can't she just mind her own fucking business," Glimmer seethes. 

"Still plenty of time for kids. No need to rush," Bow says nervously. 

"Wait, did you just say fuck?" Adora asks, hesitating over the last word. Suddenly she smiles brightly. "Wait, can I say fuck again? Fuck, fuck, fuck, ass, shit, bitch!"

"Wait, what?" Bow says. "What do you mean you can say… that word… again?"

"Every time I've tried to swear lately, I haven't been able to. It started, like, right before I left the Horde. I haven't heard anyone swear in years! Catra is going to be so excited!" Adora exclaims, then she whispers fuck at least four more times. "It's really been limiting her vocabulary."

"I've tried a few times, but I just assumed that it was a spell placed on the queen. I never heard my mother swear," Glimmer says. 

"I really don't think there's a need for such language," Bow sniffs. "I hadn't noticed."

"I have to go find Catra!" Adora says, before sprinting out of the room, joyously shouting obscenities as she runs through the halls of the palace. 

"What a weird day," Bow mutters. 

"So fucking weird," Glimmer smiles, leaning into Bow's side.

\---

Catra is meditating with Perfuma (and Melog) when Adora finds her. She does this at least twice a week. It's been really helpful for her. Occasionally, Catra will still be overcome with a white hot fury, seemingly out of nowhere, before she will pause and catch her breath. Sometimes Adora still wakes up to the bed shaking from Catra's sobs. The work Catra has been doing doesn't mean that she no longer gets angry or sad or feels any number of other unpleasant emotions. It does mean that she has better skills for coping with her emotions. 

Sometimes Adora feels so proud of Catra she doesn't know how to physically contain it. Once she spontaneously turned into She-Ra from the sheer emotional overload. It was in the middle of a cabinet meeting. It was awkward.

None of this really pertains to what Adora is doing right now. She's just really proud of her girlfriend. 

Adora knows she shouldn't interrupt. She and Scorpia have been banned from watching CatFumLog's meditation sessions. Neither of them has the patience to participate, and they have a tendency to get distracted and whisper about how cute their girlfriends are. Adora and Scorpia are not very good at whispering. 

"Adora! What a surprise!" Perfuma says with a smile, but one of her eyes twitches. "I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't interrupt our very important meditation time, but this is fine too!"

"I'm sorry, Perfuma. I just have something very important to tell Catra," Adora responds.

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Catra drawls. She flops onto her back in the grass. Shortly after Horde Prime was defeated, Catra cut up Adora's old Horde soldier shirt. She is currently wearing it as a crop top. She stretches to an impossible length, arms over her head, exposing the soft fur that covers her torso. 

(It's a trap, Adora has learned from experience. As tempting as it is to pet the soft fur of Catra's belly- and it's so soft, it's really just the softest, best fur on her whole body- it can only end with claws.)

Adora kneels down in the grass next to Catra.

"Fuck," she whispers. 

The wind blows around them for a few moments, before Catra's ear twitches. She sits bolt upright.

"Really?!" Catra exclaims, eyes going wide, a gentle purr rumbling from deep in her throat. 

"Damn. Shit," Adora says in a low voice.

Catra pounces on Adora, rolling the other girl onto her back.

"Fuck!" she shouts. She nuzzles into Adora's decolletage, purring even louder. "Ass, pussy, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Catra's words echo gently through the hills. 

Perfuma looks perturbed.

"Pardon me?" she asks. "I think I may have spent a little too much time in the sun, because I know you wouldn't just interrupt our meditation time to say a… word like that."

"Haven't you fucking noticed?" Catra says. Her tail is swishing happily in the wind. "Nobody has been able to say anything fun for years!"

"Using such language as a princess would shock my kingdom. It seemed like they were going through enough without hearing me say such vulgar things," Perfuma replies. 

Catra rolls her eyes. Adora scratches gently behind her ear.

"Fuck, that feels good," Catra says happily 

"Darn," Perfuma whispers softly. She giggles. "I did it! I said a swear!"

\---

Glimmer and Perfuma decide to contact the other kingdoms. It seems important to ensure that the alliance is aware of this development. Bow, Catra, and Adora insert themselves into the process, because it seems like a good time. 

Spinerella and Netossa seem unphased. 

"I guess I noticed?" Netossa says. "But there were some other things going on that had my attention."

"You've always been so focused on the rebellion, dear," Spinerella replies.

They kiss and are both kind of useless after that.

They call Mermista on Bow's communication pad.

When Mermista answers, she is holding a glass of champagne.

'What the fuck is up, bitches?!" she shouts. 

"You'll have to excuse my beautiful, charming, sensual fiancée," Sea Hawk interrupts. "She's been in a bit of a celebratory mood, and she has consumed a few adult beverages."

(The news of Mermista and Sea Hawk's engagement had come only days after Horde Prime's defeat. According to Mermista, "it's, like… whatever? But our love is eternal and we're going to celebrate it with, like, this really big party and it's going to be super majestic." Sea Hawk had said that they were beginning a beautiful ADVENTURE! together, but then he had cried tears of joy and it was all very intense.)

"She's still celebrating your engagement?" Bow asks with a smile. 

"Always! However, she appears to have regained access to some of the more colorful words in her vocabulary," Sea Hawk responds. "It has been a while since I last heard some of these words. I had assumed that the other sailors had simply become more well-mannered and followed suit, but it appears that something more nefarious may be at play."

Mermista grabs the screen back from him.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Farewell, fuckers!" Mermista shouts.

They all blink for a moment.

Before they figure out how to react to that conversation, Scorpia errupts into the room.

"I got your message and came as quickly as I could! Oh, Perfuma, you're stunning today, and also every day. Hello, my beautiful blossom."

Perfuma giggles and tilts her head up for a kiss.

"Hello, my angelic arachnid," Perfuma replies. 

"Can we all agree that that was way more fucked up than any of the language Mermista used?" Catra says.

No one responds.

"A strange phenomenon began occuring this morning," Glimmer begins in her queenliest voice.

"We can say fuck again!" Adora cheers. 

"I was getting there!" Glimmer complains. 

"Gee, you know, I'd noticed that some of the folks in the fright zone were starting to use some pretty salty language," Scorpia muses. "Of course, I've never said anything like that myself. Everyone was always intimidated enough by my claws."

"It's kind of fun," Perfuma admits. "You should try it."

"Here goes nothing," Scorpia says. "Heck!"

Perfuma blushes fuschia. 

"Well, it seems like we need to be going," she says, standing up abruptly and taking Scorpia by the claw. 

"I just got here! Shouldn't we help?"

But then Perfuma whispers something in her ear and Scorpia excuses herself quickly. 

"Okay, so who do we call next?" Bow asks after a long silence. 

No one wants to bring Frosta into this, so they decide to reach out to the last princess on their list: Entrapta.

Before Glimmer finishes explaining the situation, Entrapta interrupts her.

"This must be because until recently our lives were a part of some sort of children's entertainment program," Entrapta decides.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Bow asks. 

"Oh, you know. I haven't seen the recording devices, but clearly we haven't been able to use vulgar language, because scenes from our lives were being transmitted to children in another universe for their amusement."

"Um," Glimmer says, glancing to her friends to ensure that they share in her confusion.

"I assumed it was why Adora acquired a talking horse. Kids love talking animals. However, once Horde Prime was defeated, and you all fell into your various courtships, the program had no reason to continue," Entrapta says.

"What the fuck," Catra says flatly. 

"Well, you have a fun day, Entrapta. We'll definitely think about that," Glimmer replies. She shuts off the transmission. "Okay, maybe she's been spending too much time with her robots and the Hordaks."

"We should invite her for a visit," Bow replies. 

\---

They don't wind up finding out why they are suddenly able to swear, but the news spreads across the kingdom quickly. Nothing much changes, although the people of the Fright Zone begin to use 'hey, bitch' as their most frequent greeting. Including in official coorespondance, Glimmer learns when she gets a letter from their ambassador. It's sealed with a wax seal and everything. 

But after everything that has happened in the past few years, if this is the worst thing the world has to throw at her?

Glimmer will fucking take it.


End file.
